Chibi Sasuke-Kun?
by tobila.chica
Summary: Tsunade ends up using Sasuke as a test subject for her youth reductions serum, but this didn't turn out the way that she had planned. Forcing her to leaving the little Uchiha in the hands of her apprentice Sakura till she finds an antidote. Note This is after the war when Sasuke returns to Konoha. SASUSAKU Fanfic
1. Chapter 1

**Sasusaku story:** Tsunade ends up using Sasuke as a test subject for her youth reductions serum, but this didn't turn out the way that she had planned. Forcing her to leaving the little Uchiha in the hands of her apprentice Sakura till she finds an antidote.

**Note** This is after the war when Sasuke returns to Konoha.

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**

Enjoy!

CHAPTER 1

"…Are you sure that this is ok Tsunade-shisou?"

Tsunade looked over at her worried apprentice with dedicated approve in her eyes. She was at the Hospital Lab teaching Sakura how to mix certain herbs that can make people younger in age and appearance. Although it could be useful for future references Sakura couldn't help but worry because their test subject was none other then the not so thrilled, lone Uchiha surviver Sasuke.

"Do you mind explaining to me why am I'm your guinea pig" Sasuke ask with a scowl on his face

"Because we need a test subject and this is part of your punishment for betraying Konoha, in other words this will be apart of your mandatory voluntary assingment" Tsunade states with a smirk on her face

Sasuke groans and decided that there's no use in arguing with her. He looked over at Sakura and gave her a nod signaling her not to worry so much, and she smile in return.

"OK on with the experiment!" Tsunade yells with excitement

She pours the purple thick liquid in a small science tube and gave it to the Uchiha. Sasuke hesitated a bit and slowly drank the potion that was given to him.

"So… do you feel anything?" The pink head asked curiously.

"No…" was the response given. The Blonde examined the raven haired boy for any changes but luck wasn't on her side at the moment. She then took note on the matter in her journal on the failed experiment.

"But I don't Understand shisou shouldn't the herbs have some type of effect on him, I mean they're very effective when used for healing and restoring energy." Sakura says with confusion flooding her head.

"hmm maybe we didn't give him enough, Sakura pass me the remaining's of the serum." Tsunade commands

"Yes Ma'am" Sakura fetched for the bottle full of the purple potion and gave it to Tsunade.

"Sasuke Imma need you to drink half this bottle." the blonde commands

"… Are you trying to kill me?" Sasuke ask with a stoic face

"Shut up and drink damn it, I promise it wont kill you."

Sasuke takes the bottle and looks at Sakura for approval. She shrugs her shoulders with a confused look on her face thus making Sasuke sigh and drink half the bottle. They wait for five minutes but there was no change.

"WHY ISNT IT HAVING ANY EFFECT! THIS ISNT POSSIBLE!" The full chested woman yells in disbelief.

"Maybe we brewed the herbs wrong, or it could be possible that they canceled each other out during the filtering process, I mean it is our first time mixing these kind of herbs together at once." Sakura states to her teacher.

"As long as I'm not physically in danger because of this dumb experiment, I could care less if it works or not. I'm just wasting my time here." The dark hair man says while glaring at Tsunade.

He then gets up from his seat and was about to leave when Tsunade pushes him back down to sit.

"Not so fast Uchiha, I'm not done examining you yet. I'm going to need to keep you here in the hospital for awhile for further inspection, we are still unsure if the serum is in full effect right now or if it is a dud." Tsunade says in a very serious tone

"And how long do you think he will have to stay here?" Sakura asks

"Till I am for certain the potion doesn't work or visversa."

Sasuke groaned in anger at the fact that he would be stuck in the hospital for who knows how long and would be missing out on his training. It bothered him that they chose him out of every person in the village to be their little lab rat, just thinking about it made his blood boil.

"Hey Sasuke-kun it'll be fine at least your not gonna die or anything, besides potions like that will be out of your digestive system in no time."

"Hn… What did I get myself into?" Sasuke grumble. At the same time Sakura looks out the window at the setting sun signaling the end of the day is near.

"Well its getting late I should be headed home now shisou" Sakura says with a smile

"Very well I'll see tomorrow then" Tsunade says waving good bye.

"Ok, I'll see you tomorrow, bye Sasuke-kun." Sakura says

"Hn…" was all that was said from the raven haired man and Sakura translated it as Sasuke way of saying good bye.

**The Next Day!**

Sakura woke up with a yawn and a stretch to start the day. She walk to her mirror and grimaced at how messy her hair was but was relieved that it can be a easy fix since its shoulder length, she brushed her hair and curled the tips till it was to her liking. She then freshened up in her bathroom and got dressed(picture her In her clothes from Naruto the Last, with the green sweater) and ran out to meet Naruto at Ichiraku's.

**At Ichiraku**

"SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto yells from his seat while waving

There sitting with Naruto at the ramen shop was Hinata and Sai.

"Hey guys, how are things?" The bubble gum haired woman asks

"Everythings ok here, just watching Naruto consume ramen till he chokes" Sai says in a very calm manner.

"Hey! Im not going to Choke Sai!" The blonde boy yells to his teammate

"U-um hello Sakura-chan, hows everything at the hospital?" Hinata asks

"Everything is fine actually; Im going to stop by there later on today." Sakura informs to the blue haired girl.

Just as Sakura was about to take a seat to order a bowl of ramen an Anbu appears.

"Anbu? What are you doing here?" Naruto yells while pointing at the Anbu with a confused look on his face.

"Im sent by the Hokage-sama to retrieve Haruno, Sakura and bring her to the Hospital at once."

"Is every thing ok?" The pink haired girl asked with a worried expression

"Its better you come and see for yourself." The Anbu says.

At the Hospital

The moment Sakura walks into the hospital door all she heard was a loud scream that sound like a child crying and people scurrying around the hospital.

"SAKURA!" The full chested blonde yelled

"Yes Tsunade-sama!" Sakura replayed

"Don't just stand there get in here and help us stop this child from crying!" Tsunade says in annoyance

Sakura ran into the room and saw a little cute Chibi version of her childhood crush dressed in a Navy Blue top that's way bigger then it should be. Sakura slowly approached the hollering infant and realized that he was constantly crying for his Okasan. When she was about two inches in front of the bed, the baby stopped crying and looked up at Sakura. After about three minutes of silence the little raven haired boy smiled and raised both of his arms up to Sakura signalling her to pick him up.

"KAA-CHAN!" The small child yells with excitement

"Wah?! B-But I-Im not your Kaa-chan! Sakura says in shock and confusion.

"Sakura just pick him up before he starts crying again." Tsunade says while pinching the bridge of her nose to try and prevent a head ach from surfacing

With that said Sakura picks up the baby and the little boy snuggle against her neck while gripping on to her shirt not wanting to be let go.

"Hey Shisou who is this little boy and why is he calling me his Kaa-chan, I don't recall ever getting pregnant?"

"Sakura that little boy in your arms just so happen to be Uchiha Sasuke." The Blonde Hokage states with a smirk on her face as she grabbed her journal from the counter to take notes.

"WHAT, B-but how did he- When did he-…..WHAT HAPPIN?!" Sakura was so confused she started to get a bit dizzy. So she sat on the bed to keep from falling do to shock.

"It would seem that the youth serum we gave him the other day started to take effect over night. As for his infant state, we may have given him a bit to much." Tsunade explain while writing in her note book.

"That explains his appearance, but why is he calling me his Kaa-chan? Doesn't he remember what his real Kaa-chan looks like, Shouldn't he still have his memory?" The pink haired apprentice asked with a questioning look.

"hmmm well the Youth serum didn't just effect his body but also his brain, if he looks like a baby and acts like a baby, then he will most likely think like a baby, and he is probably just going off of his Maternal Instinct, note that you came in dressed in something different then in your medical uniform like the rest of us here. And like a baby would do he automatically assumed you are is Oka-San." Tsunade says while examining Sasuke.

"So then what should we do now?"

"I have to create and Antidote to turn him back to normal now that I know that the experiment was a success. In the mean time imma need the little brat out the way so I can concentrate, and since you're the only one he seems to trust most im assigning you a mission to take care of him till the Antidote is ready." The full chested woman states

"Hai Tsunade-shisou" Sakura grabs all of Sasuke's un fitted clothing and places them in a bag. She then leaves and heads straight for the clothing store for toddlers.

"Hm since you will be staying with me it would be best to buy you clothing that's more fitted for your sizes." Sakura says to the now sleeping Uchiha. "What color PJ's should I buy you?"

After about an hour of shopping for clothes, she heads to a market and bought food supplies to stock up her house now that there's going to be an additional person staying with her. On the way to her home she couldn't help but buy a blanket for the child and a couple of toys to keep him occupied. When she got to her house she placed everything down in the kitchen and walked to her room. She put the little Sasuke on her bed and tucked him in since he was still asleep and walked back to the kitchen to unpack everything she bought. After everything was put away Sakura went to her room and decided that much sleep will be needed for the next day with the now so small Uchiha baby. She tucked herself in on Sasuke's left side, wrapped her arms around the sleeping baby, and closed her eyes drifting to sleep.

To Be Continued!

Review and Critiques are welcomed, let me know how you feel about the Chapter.

I will continue the Story as soon as possible.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everyone im back with Chapter 2

Enjoy

**Note I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**

CHAPTER 2

The Next Morning

Sakura fluttered her eyes open and was met by a pair of big onyx eyes. She was about to jump when she remembered about the incident that happen yesterday. She sat up and smiled at the baby beside her but instantly frown when the child began to sob.

"w-wait, w-what wrong? Why are your crying?" Sakura asks franticly trying to calm little Sasuke down

"Kaa-chan" Sasuke says while hiccupping. He stretched his arm out telling Sakura that he wanted to be held. Sakura craddled the little raven haied boy and heard his stomach grumble. She then smacked her self mentally, He was hungry. She remember that the baby didn't eat all day yesterday.

"Come on Sasuke-kun lets go get breakfast"

Sakura headed to the kitchen with the baby in her arms. When they got there the pink haired woman sat Sasuke on the counter top as she searched the fridge and cabinet for food. She decided to cook pancakes and eggs for their breakfast. As she was fixing there Breakfast Sasuke couldn't help but stare in amazement at how the food was being made from powder(pancake mix) to a flat cakes and how yellow goo(eggs) forming into soft yellow chunks.

"There all done." Sakura said happily as she puts the food on a single paper plate and places it on the table. She picks the little chibi up and grabs a couple of pillows to place them on her lap so sasuke can sit above the table. Sakura grabs a fork and knife and she began feeding Sasuke and herself the delicious breakfast that was made. After they finish eating and cleaning up they head back up stairs to get dressed so they could meet Naruto, Sai and Kakashi at the Training field.

At The Training Field

As Sakura arrived to the training field with the little Sasuke in her arms, she heard Naruto calling out to her.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" The fox boy yelled waving his arms as he ran to Sakura side while being followed by Sai and their sensei

"Hey Guys" Sakura says while giving them a bright smile.

"Hey Ugly, I didn't know you had a baby." Sai said while looking at the little Chibi baby in her arms. "You know he looks a bit like Basterd-san, don't tell me you did it with him" he looked at the pink haired girl with a calm smirk on his face as if he wasn't surprised.

"SHUT UP SAI, SAKURA-CHAN WOULD NEVER DO THAT ESPECIALLY WITH TEME!" Naruto yelled in fury.

" Naruto calm down, Im pretty sure Sakura has her reasons for bring a child with her today…. Although I am kind of curious my self on who this child is since im pretty sure Sasuke doesn't have any living sibling." Kakashi says while closely examining the little Uchiha. Since Kakashi was so close to him the little chibi puffed his cheeks in anger and bopped Kakashi on his forehead trying tell him to back off. Because it did hurt all Kakashi did was laugh at how cute the chibi was this just made the baby angrier at him.

" Kakashi-sensei I think he dislikes you being that close to him" Sakura said

"Hehe alright, but really who is the little fella" Kakashi ask

"Its Sasuke-kun."

"WHAT!" Sai and Naruto yelled in unison

"but how?" Sai said while regaining his composer from shock.

"Well…" Sakura explain the situation she was in.

"SOO HOW LONG WILL TEME BE STUCK LIKE THAT!?" the fox boy ask

"To be frank I really don't know, Tsunade-Shisou said that she will be making an antidote for him to turn to normal"

"Well if the Hokage is working on an antidote its best to wait and be patient." Kakashi said will poking Sasuke on the forehead.

"Arighty then lets get started on our training." Sai said

"Right!" Sakura and Naruto said in unison

While everyone was getting ready for training Sakura was about to set Sasuke down but only felt him tighten his hold on her shirt.

"NO! KAA-CHAN." The chibi whined while snuggling closer to Sakura

"Wow it looks like to me that the little Bastered's a mama's boy" The pale painter says while getting his kunai's out of his bag

"Hmmmm… Sakura let me hold Sasuke"

"Ok Kakashi sensei" Sakura walked over to Kakashi, and as he reached over to get Sasuke the little chibi swatted Kakashi's hands away

"NO! MY KAA-CHAN!" The baby yelled at their Sensei while holding onto Sakura protectively and glaring holes into Kakashi.

"TEME LET SAKURA-CHAN GO, SHE HAS TO TRAIN!" Naruto yells at the baby while trying to pull him off, but Sasuke's grip only got tighter.

"NO, NO, NO, NO, NO." Sasuke yells at Naruto

" NARUTOOOOO!" Sakura yells at her teammate as she pumps chakra into her fist and punches him to the ground.

"OWWW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR I WAS TRYING TO GET TEME TO LET GO."

"You knuckle head pulling a baby off by force is not gonna get him to let go!" The pink kunochi says while rocking and comforting the baby in her arms.

"Well then how about getting him something to do while he waits." Kakashi suggests to the group

"Something to do? Like what, I left all his toys back at my house."

" I could lend him some paper and crayons that I keep with me" Sai says while pulling out a notebook and crayons

"Ok! Hey Sasuke-kun do you wanna draw me some pictures while I trained for a little bit?" Sakura cooed to baby Sasuke. For a couple of seconds he stared at the crayons and back at Sakura till to everyone luck he agreed with a nod. Sakura sat Sasuke down on the grass and handed him the notebook and some crayons.

"Now that that's taken care of can we start our session?" Sai ask with a hand on his hip

"Ya!" Sakura and Naruto yells at the same time

Time pass by as the team was sharpening their fighting skill till it hit noon.

"Alright team I think this'll be enough training for a day" Kakashi says while sitting across from the raven haired child who was still occupied with his drawing.

"Is he still drawing? I mean we were training for a good while." Sai asks while looking at Sasuke

"Well its better him drawing then crying his eyes out." Naruto states while walking over to the Uchiha child. He then too the opportunity to see what the baby was actually drawing. "Ehhhh?! ITS JUST A BUNCH OF SCRIBBLES!" the fox yells while taking the notebook from Sasuke.

"GIMME!" Chibi Sasuke yells while on his tip toes trying to reach the coloring book

Naruto cringed at his behavior over a coloring book, but instantly stiffened when he felt a huge negative vibe coming from behind him and heard a pair a knuckles being cracked in the process.

"GRRRRRRRAAAAAHHHH! GIVE…..HIM…..BACK…..HIS…COLORING BOOK! Sakura yells while giving Naruto one hard punch that made him drop the book and sent him flying into a tree.

"Tch Tch. You really need to work on your anger issues ugly. Its not good to be violent like that in front of a baby."

"Sai do you want me to hit you next?" The pink hair girl asked with a agitated look on her face. Sai held his hands up in defense telling her he was good.

"Hm?" Kakashi look over at the little chibi who was flipping through a couple of pages in the book. Apparently Sasuke drew a couple of scribbles while they trained. The boy then stopped at one specific page and gently tore it out, he looks at the page and turns to Sakura who was now mending Naruto's wounds from her previous blow. Kakashi saw that Sasuke's feet were glue to the ground because he made no effort to move when he wanted to; Sasuke was starting to get shy.

"Oh heh heh… hey Sakura don't you think its time you took Sasuke around town for abit, im pretty sure he's probably bord now." Kakashi chuckles from realizing the boy's shy behavior

"Oh Ya! Hey Sasuke-kun do you wanna go for a stroll around town?" Sakura cooed as she ran to pick up and snuggle the little raven haired child started to blush and nodded his head while handing Sakura the open journal.

"Huh? For Me?" On the page was 2 cute little people who Sakura distinguished was herself and Sasuke holding hands with a big heart around them. The sun had a smiley face on it, the sky full of white clouds and there where pink flowers all on the grass. On the back of the page Sasuke wrote his name. "Awwwwwwww This is so cute! Great job Sasuke-kun."

"GREAT JOB? IT LOOKS LIKE A BUNCH OF SCRIBBLES ON PAPER!" WHAM "OWWWWW WHAT DID I DO NOW?"

"Naruto its best you shut up" Sai says to his comrade to prevent him from getting hurt even more.

"Alright everyone im going first" Sakura says while waving with her free arm.

"Bye Sakura… and Little Sasuke" Kakashi cooed while waved

"So where should we go?" Sakura ask while walking. Sasuke looked around and notices a flower bed full of beautiful colors not to far from them. He then got Sakura's attention by to the flower shop where the pretty plants lay.

"Oh. You want to go see Ino-pig at the flower shop?" Sasuke whipped his head after hearing Sakura say "Ino" and tilted it as a sign of confusion. Sakura noticed the gestured a thought that maybe after seeing Ino he would remember. As they both got to the door step Sakura gently placed Sasuke down and he quickly grabbed her pants afraid that he might loose her if he didn't.

"INO-PIG! ITS ME OPEN UP!" The pink her girl yelled as she knocked on the door. After about 2 mins. Ino unlocked the Door and swung it open with a look of irritation.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT BILL-BOARD BROW?! Cant you see the sign says we don't open till one today." Ino says in irritation.

"Gee im sorry I didn't know" Sakura says sarcastically. This made Ino roll her eyes.

"What do you want? Did you come over just to see lil oh me?" The blonde girl says while moving to the side gesturing her friend in to the shop/house.

"AS IF! I came cause I felt like bothering you" says the pinky as she walked in with the little chibi boy tailing behind her still gripping on her pants. Sakura saw this and decided to sit on the sofa and pick the raven haired child up to sit on her lap.

"OMG WHO IS THAT SAKURA, HE IS JUST THE CUTEST LITTLE THING!" Ino shouts with hearts in her eyes as she stares closely at the boy. Sasuke was feeling very uncomfortable with Ino staring at him so close; so he hugged Sakura and buried his face in the crook of her neck to hide.

"Ino-Pig Stop your to close, he is uncomfortable!"

"But I cant help it he so cute! Let me hold him, I wanna hold him!"

"No way he wont let go of me any way, we're stuck like chuck!"

"Awwwwww but why wont he hug me!? Why is it you that he clinges to?" the Ino asks while puffing he cheeks in dissatisfaction.

"Because he thinks im his mother and he stays with me everywhere I go. Its actually kind of cute really." Sakura says with a smile

"Whats his name?" Ino asks a second time while looking at the boy who was now glaring at her and gripping Sakura shirt for security.

"Ino-Pig you don't recognize him? Its Sasuke-Kun-"

"OMG A MINI SASUKE-KUN, OMG OMG OMG IM HEARTS ON FIRE NO WONDER HE SO CUTE! OMG I HAVE TO HOLD HIM PLEASE!" the blonde yells while bouncing with excitement. Sasuke just stared at her as if she was crazy and looked up at Sakura trying to get her attention again.

"Huh? What is it Sasuke-kun? Are you bored?" Sakura ask while playing with Sasuke's tiny fingers. Sasuke smiled, grabbed Sakura's hand and started nuzzling his face with the back of her hand. Ino saw this and stared.

"…. Its as if he was bluntly saying he loves you Sakura" Ino says while turning to her with a glare

"Heh, what are you jealouse Ino-pig?"

"In your dreams!" The blonde snorts

"Sure, Oh that reminds me you know the pretty flowers that you have outside the shop?" The blossom asks

"Ya what of it?"

"I wanted to know if Sasuke-kun can have a small bouquet of the same flowers. He seemed so interested in the flower bed earlier."

"Of Course! Anything For Sasuke-Kun!" The blue eyed blonde girl yells while quickly getting up to go make a small bouquet. In a matter of minutes Ino was back and she handed the mini flower bouquet to Sasuke. The Chibi boy grabs the flowers and stared at it with wonder at the pretty pastel colors in his hand. He smelled it and he was satisfied the fragrance emitting for the bouquet. Then an idea hit him. He gently wiggled from Sakura hold and sat on the floor. He grabbed the flower bouquet and ripped the tissue paper off of it. Ino gawked in terror as he did this.

"What Is He Doing! That tissue paper was not cheap you know!" Ino protested

"Calm down Ino-pig, its just Paper besides may be he didn't like the flowers being wrapped up." Sakura says. Both of the girls started to look at Sasuke as he fiddle with the flowers.

"You know what Im gonna go make some tea." Ino sighs as she left to the kitchen

"Ill help make some bisects to go with that, Sasuke-kun I will be back ok. If you need me ill be in the kitch for a bit." Sakura informed. Sasuke looked up to acknowledge her and looked back down to finish his work. After a couple of minutes Ino and Sakura came back to the sofa with tea and bisects to find Sasuke struggling to climb the sofa.

"Awwwww! That's just adorable, He is so cute" Ino cooed. Sakura placed the tray of bisects on the mini table in front of the sofa and grabs Sasuke. She sits back down and places him back on her lap.

"Did you finish what you were working on earlier Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asks as she wiggled her nose to his. This made Sasuke blush and nod to confirm that he had finished. He grab his little masterpiece which was a two flower bracelets for Sakura. He places them on her right arm and smiled.

"Pretty." the chibi boy says to Sakura. This made the pink her girl blush and made Ino gag at Sakura's reaction.

"What ever you two lets hurry up and drink the tea before it gets cold." Ino suggested.

After eating bisects, drinking tea and chatting about random stuff, Sakura felt that it was time for her and Sasuke to be on there way. As they left the flower Shop Sakura saw how the sun was setting and noticed Sasuke rubbing his eyes as a sign of sleep. Sakura picked the Uchiha child up and scurried home before it got dark. When they got home Sakura was tired and decided to take quick bath with Sasuke and jump in some night clothes. She carried the chibi boy to the bed and they snuggled to sleep.

To Be Continued

Please Review, comments and critiques are allowed. I will continue on chapter 3 as as soon as I can. :)


	3. Chapter 3

Im Back Here is the next Chapter!

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

CHAPTER 3

The next morning Sakura was awaken by the sun rays peeking through her curtains. She stretch and yawned while looking beside her expecting to see her tiny teammate but he wasn't there. She then went into panic mode.

"Shit! Where is he? Sasuke-kun?!" the pink hair kunoichi yells in panic while shifting everything on her bed around in search of the Uchiha Mini. She then heard a crashing noise followed by some wailing which sounded like it came from down stairs. Sakura jumped out of bed and ran down the stairs to find the raven hair boy sitting on the floor crying. There was fruits and broken glass on the floor where Sasuke sat. Sakura could only assume that the glass that broke was her porcelain bowl filled with fruits that she had placed on the kitchen table a couple weeks ago.

" Awww Sasuke-kun are you alright, your not hurt are you, what were you trying to do?" Sakura ask while picking him up.

"To-mah-toe" the chibi boy pouts while pointing to the red apple on the floor. Sakura giggled at this and went to the fridge and grab a couple of mini tomatoes and gave it to Sasuke to snack on. She then sat Sasuke on the living room coach and quickly went to clean up the mess in her kitchen.

"Hey Sasuke-kun don't eat to much tomatoes because you still need a proper breakfast. How about a small bowl on oatmeal to start the day?" Sakura saw Sasuke nod his head in agreement and pushed the bowl of mini tomatoes away so he can get up and walk to Sakura. Once he reached her he raised his arms up and stands on his tip toes asking to be picked up. Sakura Picks him up in a hugging position as she pours a small portion of oatmeal in a small blue bowl. She sits down with Sasuke on her lap and they both enjoy their hot meal.

After their Breakfast Sakura decided to take Sasuke out to meet up with Naruto and the team for another round of Sparing. Once they arrived The Pink haired Kunoichi noticed that Team Guy was at the training field with Kakashi and the others.

"Geez Sak. I never thought you'd be the type to wake up late." Tenten stated in a playful manner.

"Hah Very Funny. I never thought you be the type to wake up early." Sakura shot back. "Why are you guys here anyway?"

"What, we can't join you guys to some friendly Training. Besides it get boring with just me and Lee Sparing together all the time, an Don't get me started on Guy sensei's…. Overly Intense Workouts."

"I get ya Tenten by the way where is Lee and Guy anyway?" Tenten then pointed towards the training grounds and saw that Guy and Kakashi were already at it and Lee was Sparing against Naruto and Sai. "Lee's already over doing it." Just as Sakura said that Sasuke stirred in Sakura's arms. His action caught Tenten's attention.

"Hey who's Kid?"

"Oh This is no Kid Tenten, Its Sasuke." Tentens eyes grew after hearing such news.

"NO WAY! B-But How?! He so Tiny. I mean… He looks like a Baby!" The weapon wielder says in disbelief "Don't get me wrong he is cute an all but How?"

"He was a test subject for a youth Potion Shisou was creating. But things didn't go the way we planned it to go."

"So How long is he suppose to stay Tiny?" Tenten asked while teasing the mini Uchiha by poking his Cheeks

"To be honest, I really don't know" Sakura told her as she rubs Sasuke back to keep him from biting Tentens finger off for poking him.

"Wow that's kind of crazy I don't see you Medics do it." Just as Tenten said it the guys came up to the two Kunoichi's to rest from the sparing session.

"SAKURA, MY YOUTHFUL CHERRY BLOSSOM IT'S A PLEASURE TO SEE SUCH BEAUTY THIS MORNING!" Lee exaggerates as he hugs Sakura.

"Nice to see you to Lee" Sakura says while trying to restrain her self from punching the green beast away from her. Sasuke who was being squished between the two was content on doing the opposite.

"NO MY KAA-SAN! NO" The Raven hair boy yells as he eagerly pushes Lee to let go of Sakura. Lee was so shocked to here Sasuke he jumped back and stared I awe at the little Uchiha.

"Well Well it seems the Beloved cherry blossom herself has been getting busy with helping that Uchiha boy in regenerating his clan?" Guy ask questioning and amused. At that statement Sakura's Face lit up, red like a tomato as she shook her head so she could explain.

"NO NO NO! Its not what you think. The child IS Sasuke Himself."

"WHAT!?" Lee yells in disbelief

"To put it Short Sasuke was apart of an experiment that went wrong. Compliments To Tsunade-sama" Tenten tells them

"Then why does Uchiha Call Sakura Kaa-san?" Lee ask while trying to take in the information that was feed to him about Sasuke.

"That's just One of the flaws about the Serum that Shisou created. Its suppose make the consumer of the potion young again. It was a success but in our case Sasuke is young and has the mind set of the age that he is. If I had to guess he might be 2 or 3 yrs. And since im taking care of him till an antidote is made he has been calling me Kaa-San" Sakura explained. After hearing the explanation a wave of relief is Washed over Lee's Face and Guy-sensei Just nods in understanding.

"BESIDES THEIRS IS NO WAY SAKURA-CHAN WOULD GET WITH TEME ANYWAY?" The Fox Boy Yelled. Sakura wacked Naruto upside the head because of his outburst. "OWWWW, What was that for!?"

"For being an IDIOT!" Sakura yelled. Just then two Anbu men appeared.

"Sakura Haruno we have come to escort you to the Hokage Tower. The Fifth has Requested it." With that being said Sakura turns to Kakashi and he nods to her to go.

**AT THE HOKAGE TOWER **

Once the arrive to the Tower Sakura headed to the Hokage's Office. Upon arriving to the office door she knocks and hears shuffling and what sounded like a stack of paper collapsing. She could only imagine her shishou must have dosed off while working.

"You may Enter" Sakura then pushes the door open and walk up to Tsunade expecting to here news about the situation with Sasuke being young. "Sakura as you already know I am still currently looking for a way to turn Sasuke back; but I have come across something interesting about the Youth serum. Although I hope you have take a notice to the imperfections of this mixture; you are my pupil after all." Tsunade Smirked while eyeing Sakura. Sakura looked at Tsunade with question

"Well the serum was originally created to make a person look and feel young-"

"Not think young." Tsunade Cut in. "Uchiha has the body and mind of a child, judging by the way he calls you kaa-san and is always clinging to you." Hearing this made Sakura's eyes grow like saucers as realization dawns on her and she mentally slaps herself for not take notice. "But don't worry I did the math and ran a few more test on the potion. Its a success because it can indeed make people look and feel young again but in Uchiha's case he over dosed on the serum. My guess would be that the effect that the potion put on his body might have put his mental capacity through shock thus made a temporary affect to his mental ability to think maturely."

"Meaning Sasuke-Kun current mental state is limited. So he will being able think like his old self then." Tsunade nods to confirm Sakura's conclusion "But…. Do you know when or how long the potion will affect his mind?" Sakura asked

"It could wear off today…. It could wear off tomorrow, I don't know but if I don't have an antidote for him soon just know that Sasuke's immaturity wont bug you for so long." The Busty women stated will eyeing the Mini Uchiha that's been glaring her way the whole time.

"Oh No Sasuke-Kun hasn't been a bother at all. He's been very good and obedient boy, I don't have any problems at all." Sakura smiled brightly

"Very Well, But if he gives you any problem just know that we could always put him in time out whether he has a mature mind or not." Tsunade smirked at the Chibi boy who's Glare intensified. "He's already acting like the older version of himself already with that infamous glare of his."

Sakura giggled after noticing the stare down Sasuke was having with Tsunade. She found it rather adorable that Sasuke would get upset over little things that involved her and on sudden instinct she mumbled baby words in Sasuke's eyes and kissed his forehead which made Sasuke giggle and hug her in return. Tsunade notice their little bond and smiled.

"Sakura….. You'd make a great Mother." Hearing this made Sakura blush and look any where but at her Shisou. Tsunade just smiled. "Alright Sakura for now you are still to watch Sasuke till I come up with a antidote to return him to normal. Do I make myself clear?" Sakura Nods "Ok you are dismissed"

**Down the Streets of Konoha **

"huh I wonder what other thing can we do today…. I'm pretty sure you would probably be just sitting while I have girl talk with Ino all the time and working at the Hospital is out of the question since ill be more focused on work then watching you…." The Cherry Blossom girl says while thinking I things to do with the little Uchiha. "What do you think Sasuke-Kun?" She ask while looking at the mini version of her teammate in her arms. Sasuke just stared back in confusion when a rumble was heard from his stomach. Sakura to note that it was around noon time and all they havent eaten since morning. "Well I guess we could go grab a bit to eat, im a bit hungry myself." And with that they were off to Ichiraku's Ramen.

**At Ichiraku's **

Upon arriving to the Ramen shop Sakura expected to see Naruto to there eating multiple bowls of Pork ramen and indeed she was right But he wasn't alone. At the Shop she runs into not only Naruto but all of the Rookie twelve.

"Hey Everyone. What's the occasion?" The Pink hair kunoichi asked

"Nothing we all just so happen to be in the mood for eating Ramen." Kiba responds while leaning in his chair.

"Kiba….. Please d-don't lean in your chair like that. You might fall" The Byakugan user says very timidly.

"Don't worry Hinata im not gonna fall and if I do Akumaru will get me in time. Right Buddy!" Kiba heard his dog Bark in response which in turn startled Sasuke.

"MOW!" The Tiny Uchiha yelled while pointing at The big White Dog that's by Kiba. This Action gets everyone's attention except Naruto who is to busy eating his next round of Ramen.

"What The-…Who's Ki-"

"AWWWWW YOU BROUGHT LITTLE SASUKE! HE JUST SO CUTE CAN I HOLD HIM THIS TIME?" Ino yells while interrupting Kiba. Ino Extended her arms to get Sasuke But all that did was make him cling to Sakura even tighter.

"Ino I don't think Sasuke wants you to hold him" Sakura says while braking a sweat at her Friends persistent Attitude.

"Awwwwwwww But that not Fai-"

"WAIT THATS UCHIHA! This has got to be some kind of joke you guys are pulling" Kiba interrupted in disbelief at the News that he heard

"Who would want to play a joke on you Kiba? That really is Sasuke." Tenten replys

"It has been Said that Uchiha has been apart of and experiment done by the fifth Hokage herself." Lee informs

"How long would he be Tiny then" Choji ask with Ramen in his mouth.

"Ewww Swallow your food before talking." Ino says in disgusts

"We really don't know How long he will be this way or how long it would take to properly Sync an Antidote." Sakura replies while Taking a Seat next to Naruto and ordering a bowl of Miso Ramen She can share with Sasuke. "But there is some news that He will be acting and thinking like his old self again soon"

"Will He still be Small?" Sai asked with that creepy smile he always has

"Supposedly, since the Potion was designed to make the consumer look and feel young. In Sasuke's case we just accidentally gave him to much." She says while tucking a Napkin in Sasuke's collar so he doesn't dirty his shirt. At that moment their Ramen was placed in front of them and Sakura grabbed the noodles with her chop sticks and blew on it so she could feed it to the Little Sasuke who waited patiently in her lap to be fed. As Sakura fed Sasuke and herself, Ino puffed up in jealousy. It took Sai's courage the calm Ino down from exploding in a raging fit for wanting to feed Sasuke too.

"Now Now Ino you got to remember that Uchiha is still Uchiha. Would he have let you feed him if he wasn't tiny?" The Artistic pale Nin. Ask

"No. But he wouldn't let Forehead Feed him either! It not Fair!" The Blonde Girl whined

"Calm Down Pig. Its not that big of deal. Sasuke-kun needs to be fed, besides after this I plan to take him to the park to play for a little bit. If you like to come alone and play with us your welcomed." Sakura states while wiping the little Sasuke's mouth with a soft napkin.

"Hey if your going ill tag along with ya. Besides it'll give Akumaru free time to stretch his legs." The dog owner says while Akumaru barks his approval. This again startles Sasuke as jolted up after hear the dog bark and Sakura notice how tense Sasuke got after hearing Kiba's Dog.

"Hey Sasuke-kun are you scared of Akumaru? Its Ok He is friendly he won't bit." The Pink Haired girl said as she picked Sasuke up from her lap and nuzzled his cheek with her to comfort him.

"Ya Listen to the girl Kid. Akumaru is one of the Awesomest and Coolest Dog you'll ever meet. Believe That!" Kiba yells while standing from his seat and bragging about his buddy who barked with pride.

"HEY THAT'S MY LINE! ONLY YOU FUTURE HOKAGE CAN SAY 'BELIEVE IT' GOT IT!" Naruto yelled while finally acknowledging the fact that everyone was there.

"GO BACK TO EATTING YOUR RAMEN YOU BAKA! AIN'T NOONE DIE AND MADE YOU HOKAGE SO I CAN SAY AND DO WHAT EVER I WANT! BELIEVE THAT!" Kiba shot back

"WHY YOU LITTLE-" Naruto Yells while standing from his seat ready to bop Kiba in the Head But was stopped by Hinata and Shino. "LET ME AT HIM! HE JUST NEEDS A GOOD SOCK TO THE FACE!"

"N-Naruto P-please just calm down. We're in a restaurant!" Hinata Plea's

"Don't Hold him back he can come and get a beat down right now! Ready Buddy?!" Akumaru Barked to his master and ran to sit next to Sakura on the other end telling Kiba that he'd rather go to the Park then fight in the restaurant at the moment. "WHAT?! SO YOU'RE JUST GONNA CHOSE THE PARK OVER ME?!"

"So much for loyalty to your master" Tenten says while finishing her meal.

Akumaru barked again and his closeness to Sakura made Sasuke uneasy. "NO SHOO!" the little Uchiha yelled while waving his hands at the Dog by them. All that did though was make Akumaru jump onto the edge of the chair and lick Sasuke which had the little boy clinging to Sakura for dear life again. "Shoo Shoo no kissu" He said while glaring at the dog. Akumaru jumps down and ran back to Kiba.

"I had no idea Uchiha had such a fear for dogs" Lee says after what he just witnessed.

" I don't think he so much scared of them maybe he's just not a dog person. Ive always see him to be a cat lover type any way." The weapon Mistress says.

"Its ok Sasuke-kun Akumaru wont do that again. Say why don't we go to the park now. How bout it?" Sasuke Nodded his head in agreement at the idea of going the park to play. "Alrighty then, Everyone the little one has spoken I'll catch all of ya'll later" Sakura says as she stood and place her payment for the meal on the counter.

"You changed your mind in going to the park Kiba?" Shino asked

"I changed my mind, we'll go later!" The Dog boy yells in aggravation

"Why are you Mad?" Ino asked raising and eyebrown

"I'M NOT MAD!" Kiba snapped

"Don't pay attention to him he just being a little girl right now." Choji said while chowing down on what seemed to be his tenth bowl of Ramen.

"I AM NOT!" Kiba Yelled. He was so loud it woke Shikamaru up from his slumber

"How Troublesome, I hope you plan on keeping it down while I sleep" The Shadow man says while his head is down on the counter

"If you so sleepy then why are you here? Go home." Kiba questions but before he could get an answer Shikamaru was a sleep again.

"Alrighty then Kiba if you don't plan on tagging alone ill be on my way" Sakura says as she headed to her next destination.

**Konoha Park**

Once they arrived to the Park Sakura played the little Uchiha down to play with some of the kids but he immediately clung to her leg trying to usher her to the sand box.

"Do you want me to play with you in the sand box Sasake-kun?" The raven hair boy nodded his head and with that they went to the sand box and built sand castle and made sand angels. After they finished in the sand box the chibi boy wanted to play on the swings and much more. Although Sakura considered herself to old to playing in the park she had fun regardless. She also never thought Sasuke to be the type like play at a playground so much as a child since in their younger years together she never seen him at the kids park but always training with his older brother. After what seemed to be a long day of play Sakura starts to notice the sunset and Sasuke getting sleepy from his play. With that Sakura picks up the Uchiha child and heads back home to give him a nice bath including herself and they could hop in their PJ's to catch some Z's. They had another day to ready for in the morning if Sasuke is still looking and thinking like a child that is.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**AN: Sorry it took so long to update. Thank you so the support and comments on the fanfic. I do indeed plan to continue and complete this story especially since its my first one. So please bare with me and keep reading a commenting. I really do appreciate you all and I am gonna work on getting the next Chapter done asap. I hope you enjoy!**


End file.
